I Should've Expected Trouble
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: The moment I bought my first Transformers action figures, I should have expected trouble. Rated T because I felt like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep, I'm jumping on the bandwagon! Transformers toys come to life and by some twist of fate, they end up with me as their 'host'. I'm sorry, I just love all of those kinds of stories! It'll be a bit OOC so if you have any suggestions on making them better, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any copyrighted items featured in this story. Everything belongs to their respective owner.**  


* * *

My name is Lalena Wong. I am 14 years old, and I live on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I am also, as they say on the mainland, a Trans-fan. I love anything Transformers and since we're isolated, I'm pretty much limited to shopping online for that stuff. But one day, I went to Target.

The first thing I always do when I go to any store is check out if they have any Transformers that I really wanted. And I saw the ones that I wanted. It was the Transformers: Animated Prowl and Jazz in different packages. They are my absolute favorites of the entire franchise. I looked at the price tag. They were $9.99 each. But using the coupon I had, That went down to about $6.59 each.

'_Let's see. $13 divided by 2 Autobots equals... $7 each. Awesome deal.'_ I thought to myself while I was standing in line.

My dad drove home and left my to my devices in my room. I quickly ripped them out of their packages and set them on the shelf. And for the rest of the day, I just sat there, staring at them. And they just stared back. I think I was waiting for something to happen, but then my sedatephobia(fear of silence) got to me and went to get my clarinet and practice for no reason except to dispel the silence.

* * *

That night, just before I fell asleep, I heard something moving around in my room. At first, I just thought it was one of my parents coming to check up on me. But the sound originated from the opposite of the door. I lazily got up and walked up to the shelf. What I saw would forever mess up the monotony of my life.

My new Transformers action figures were sitting Indian-style and conversing with each other. In English. In all honesty, I can proudly say that I did not scream at the top of my lungs. I did, however, say this in a hysterical whisper: "What on Earth is going on here?"

* * *

**A/N: I really do have sedatephobia. It just creeps me out.**

**What do you think? I plan on just adding the Autobots that come to life to my "monotonous" life. **

**Which, honestly, my life is very boring as of late. Well, as boring as the last week of school gets.  
**

**Please review! This story is seriously boring and needs your revisions!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all who have read this story! Especially those who have reviewed! (Autobot-Bre and AutoconDeceptibot)**

**Anyways, this is where they explain and Lalena freaks, etc.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted items in this story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

*Recap*

_My new Transformers action figures were sitting Indian-style and conversing with each other. In English. In all honesty, I can proudly say that I did not scream at the top of my lungs. I did, however, say this in a hysterical whisper: "What on Earth is going on here?"_

They both sprang up to their feet and put their hands up in an attempt to calm me down.

"Whoa there, li'l lady! Calm down an' let us explain!" Jazz said.

"Please calm down, miss. Please let us attempt too explain." Prowl said.

"This ain't real, this ain't real, it's only a dream. Yeah, that's right, I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me, please." I murmured to myself. Then, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my palm.

"Ouch!" I yelped and covered my mouth, making sure my parents didn't wake up. When they didn't, I glared down at the Jazz action figure.

"Wha'? Ya told meh ta pinch ya." he teased.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the Prowl action figure. "What on Earth are you guys doing alive? I mean, in my room the size of my foot."

"To be perfectly honest, we have no idea. That's what we were discussing before you, ah, woke up." he replied.

"It could be the will o' the All Spark." Jazz offered.

"That sounds a little cliche." I said, very doubtful.

"Oh, and this situation we are in right now isn't cliche at all." Prowl said, sarcastically.

"True, that. I love cliches. I don't know why some people hate them. But even so, what were you guys doing before you showed up here? I mean, it's not like you coulda just showed up out of nowhere and..." I stopped talking because I was starting to sound crazy. Plus, my voice could've woken up my parents.

"Last Ah 'member, we were fighting those minibots at the plant." Jazz

"That's right. Somehow, we were both knocked out before Optimus, Sentinel, and Ultra Magnus got to the scene." Prowl elaborated.

"Ugh, I hate Sentinel. He's such a stuck-up glitch." I whispered. They stared at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"How do you know Cybertronian swears?" Prowl demanded.

"An' how do ya know SP is a glitch?" Jazz put in.

'I like how he doesn't deny Sentinel is a glitch.' I thought dryly. 'This really is a cliched situation.'

"Ok, you guys might want to sit down for this. Here, come onto my bed so if my parents wake up, it'll look like I'm sleeping." I whispered.

I picked them up and moved them to my bed while Jazz asked, "What's sleepin'?"

"It's like recharge for humans." Again, I got weird looks.

"Ok, this may be hard to believe, but you're in a different universe. In this universe, you guys are only a TV show, fiction, movies, comic books, whatever. The point is, your not real. That's how I know what recharge is and how I know Sentinel is a glitch" I explained, while Jazz snickered a little at the last statement.

I let that sink in for a moment. Then realized something. "How an I gonna keep you guys a secret?"

"We could jus' stay in here." Jazz suggested.

"But you'll get bored and cause trouble." Prowl pointed out.

"Am Ah that predictable?" Jazz joked.

"Well... I could just take you to school with me. There's only a couple weeks left anyway." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Prowl said. "We won't be an inconvenience?"

"I don't think so, unless you guys get caught but other than that? No, you're good. Now can I go sleep? I still have school tomorrow." I said.

"Sure thing! Oh. Righ'. What's your designation?" Jazz asked.

I smiled. "Lalena Wong. G'night, Jazz and Prowl."

They looked surprised that I knew their names, I mean designations, so I whispered before going to sleep, "I'll explain in the morning, okay?"

"Uh... Sounds solid, Lalena." Jazz said.

"Good night, Lalena." Prowl said. and I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I love cliches! Get used to it! I'll get the next chapter up by Friday, most likely. Just let me think back to 2 weeks ago! :P**

**Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope everyone's been good! I have thought back to a couple weeks ago and have the basic plot laid out, so I should be updating more often.**

**I'd like to thank all that reviewed or even read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted items featured in this story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to, "You know what? You're even uglier from this angle." and I reached out to turn off my alarm.

I looked around for any hint of Prowl and Jazz and sure enough, there they were, staring at my phone like it just talked on its own.

"Morning, guys." I said to get their attention.

"Why did that device just talk?" Jazz asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Explain to him while I go change."

I got an outfit and went to the bathroom.

After I finished, I went to grab a banana and went back to my room.

"Do you get it now?" I asked.

"Yep, Ah'm solid. So, Prowl said that there are things called states. What 'state' are we in?" Jazz asked.

"Hawaii."

"Are you serious?" Prowl asked. 'But that's in the middle of a body of water."

"There are these things called 'planes.' Do not pretend you don't know what that is." I rolled my eyes and checked the time. It was almost time for the bus to pick me up. "Okay, we gotta move. The bus is gonna pick me up soon."

They got into my extra large bag that I got just for them, grabbed my clarinet, and went to my bus stop. The bus came up exactly 2 minutes later.

"Aloha." The bus driver, Aunty Kira said to me.

"Aloha." I said out of habit and went to sit in a seat behind her.

As soon as the bus started, Jazz popped out of the bag and asked, "What's 'aloha?'"

"It's got a few different meanings. The most common one is 'hello'. But there's also 'goodbye' and 'I love you' but there not used as often."

I taught them all the other slang on the way to school, like 'Sup', slippers instead of flip flops, and taking off slippers before going into a house, etc.

Before we got to school, I said, "Okay, before we get to school, you need to promise not to say _anything_ to _anyone_. I don't know how I'll explain it to whoever discovers ya. I mean, its not like I can just say, 'oh I bought them at Target and they somehow came to life.'"

"I agree." Prowl said. "It would make you sound... insane."

"Probably. Anyways, get back in the bag. We're almost there."

The moment I got off the bus, I was tackled by a bunch of my friends.

"Heeey!" One of my best friends, Hannah, said.

"You're late! How dare you!" My second best friend, Taylin, shouted in my ear.

"Lalena, Lalena!" My third best friend,Kylie,said.

I groaned and said, "Can't I ever get a normal greeting? You almost made me drop my clarinet! Do you know how much that thing cost?"

We all started walking off to the band room at the back of the school.

While we walk let me describe my three crazy friends.

I first met Hannah Cruz in 7th grade in social studies(1). I had an Inuyasha pencil case, she had a Vampire Knight pencil case. We became best friends immediately. She's the most outgoing out of all of us, but some people find it annoying. She and I have been through thick and thin, and have had our fair share of fights, but somehow, we always make up. Although, sometimes, I wonder how we always do.

Taylin Kanehailua is one of the most insane people I ever met. I met her when she dropped the snare drum during our 8th grade band class. She is basically the source of entertainment in our little group. For some inexplicable reason, she and I get along the best.

Kylie Chan and I understand each other to the point where we can read the others mind. I met her in one of my 7th grade classes while watching 'Shawn the Sheep.' I know, weird way to meet someone, but that's how we met. She is the quietest of our little group.

I am the nerd of the group. I am everything a parent would want in a child, which makes me annoyed. I am in Algebra II, Honors English, Advanced Biology, and Honors History. I am also in Math League, Key Club, and After-school Band(2). Band is the best, in my opinion. Hannah once called me a Mary-Sue. She got the silent treatment for 10 minutes.

We are all in some kind of music program, whether it's beginning band, orchestra, or pep and marching band. I think that's one thing that will never change between us.

Anyway, When we got to the band room, I set up everything I needed for class and went to hang out with the other 'band geeks.'

There was Dylan, Edward a.k.a. Ed, James, and a few others. So then I walked over with my bag still on my shoulder.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey, Lalena." James and Ed said while Dylan gave me a hug.

"Lalena, a new episode of Transformers Prime came out on Netflix." Dylan told me. He's a Trans-fan, like me, so we get along pretty well.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Mhm." And he went back to practicing on his practice pad. He's a percussionist, along with Hannah, Taylin, and Kylie. I, of course, play clarinet. Ed plays saxophone and James plays flute, I think.

"What's it about?" I asked as settles onto his lap so he wouldn't get distracted.

"Uh... Fowler gets interrogated by his higher ups about Optimus' mental health." He said, sounding a little strained.

"Are you okay, Dylan?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Everyone else at the table burst out laughing.

I was totally clueless as to what just happened.

"What?" I asked.

"Lalena, Lalena, Lalena... You are so sheltered, even when hanging out with us." Ed said, shaking his head.

"You see, Dylan here..." a drum stick came flying at James' head, causing him to duck.

"Oh. Sorry, James. My hand slipped." Dylan said sarcastically.

"I-it's okay, guys. You don't have to tell me." I said, kind of creeped out."Anyway, that episode sounds boring, but I guess I'll watch it when I get home."

"Cool. Hey, the bell's gonna ring soon. I better get to class. It's all the way on the other side of campus."

"Okay, don't be late!" I said cheerfully, getting off him so he can get his stuff. He got his bag, practice pad and the drumstick he threw at James, and was out the door before I could say bye.

'Hmm... That was weird.' i thought to myself as my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and read the message.

/It's Jazz. That guy's got the hots for you/

'What the slag?' I thought while I texted back.

/Howd you do that?/

I put it back in my pocket and listened to the others conversation.

"Does he have a problem or something?" I asked.

They all stifled laughs.

* * *

When I got home, I immediately turned on the TV to Netflix and turned it to Transformers: Prime. Prowl and Jazz This episode is called 'Grill.' Just like Dylan said, Fowler gets questioned about Optimus and the other Autobots. Basically, the whole episode is for those who just want to skip Season 1 and go straight to Season 2.

Prowl and Jazz watched in fascination at the images flying by on the screen. Prowl asked, "Who is this 'Fowler' human?"

"He's... the Autobot liaison for the human government. He's a bit crazy."

We kept watching and got to a very funny part.

"Unicorn? Ain't that an organic with a horn on its head?" Jazz asked.

"No, no, no! His name is Uni_cron._ Isn't he that God of Destruction?" I asked.

"So, the basic storyline of this story is... what, exactly?" Prowl asked.

"Hmm... Maybe we should watch it from the beginning?" I pondered.

* * *

Later that night, after I ate dinner and while Prowl explained a few more things to Jazz, I decided to let Prowl and Jazz watch Transformers: Prime on my iPod while I slept. I turned on 'Darkness Rising' and settled on my bed to watch. Prowl and Jazz Sat on each shoulder and watched with me, asking the occasional question like,

"Who's that?" Jazz asked, pointing at Jack Darby.

"He one of the main humans in this series."

"Why is Bumblebee so short?"

"Uh... Because he is?"

"I wish our Bumblebee was this quiet." Prowl said and we all snickered.

By 11 o'clock, I was asleep, leaving Prowl and Jazz to watch Darkness Rising Part 5 by themselves.

* * *

**(1) In Hawaii, we call history social studies, though I don't know why. It's got nothing to do with being social.  
**

**(2) Geometry in 9th grade at my school is considered advanced, while Alg. II is advanced for 10th grade. Also, I think this what I'll be doing next school year, in 10th grade.  
**

**A/N: I'm very sorry if this chapter is a little long. The good news is that the last day of school is tomorrow!**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry it took so long, yeah? I've recently been on vacation with a cold. Not the best time of my life, if you know what I mean.**

**Anyways, this chapter is where someone discovers Prowl and Jazz. Hm... I wonder who? *hint hint*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted items featured in this story. Everything belongs to their respective owners. I own Lalena.  
**

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed, totally exhausted by the day's events.

I guess it was only a matter of time. Someone had finally discovered Prowl and Jazz. You would've expected my mom or dad find them, but no. It just had to be someone from school. A boy, no less! Dylan had walked into the practice room that I'd took to talking to the Bots in.

_*Flashback*_

_When I got to the bandroom, I went into the practice room and shut the door._

_Apparently, Jazz didn't like staying in that bag.  
_

_I don't really blame him. I mean who would want to be stuffed into to a bag everyday? Not me, that's for sure.  
_

_"Seriously, girl. That Dylan character's helm over pedes for ya." Jazz stated.  
_

_"I guess, but it's not I like him back or anything." i protested.  
_

_"You defending yourself says otherwise." Prowl said.  
_

_"Whatever! I-"  
_

_"Hey, Lalena? What's up? I heard shouting and-" Dylan said, opening the door to the room. He saw me, Jazz and Prowl looking a him, all three of us frozen.  
_

_What happened next, happened at the same time. Dylan was about run out of the room, but I pulled him back in and covered his mouth with my hand. Jazz and Prowl went to hide behind one of the chairs, while closed the door.  
_

_"Wh-what? How on earth-? Is this real? Am I dreaming? Am I dead?" Dylan tried to say from behind my hand.  
_

_"Dammit, Dylan!" I missed into his ear. "Shut your mouth!"_

_He finally shut up and I let him go._

_"What the hell is going on?" He whisper-yelled at me.  
_

_"Well... It's kind of a long story..."  
_

_*Flashback_ end*

I seriously wasn't prepared to explain this situation to anyone, let alone Dylan... He was actually pretty cool about it, actually. He only freaked out at the beginning, but then after all that, he asked if he could see Prowl and Jazz again. Jazz was cool with it and Prowl really couldn't care less, so I said okay.

It was very odd, but whatever. As long as he doesn't tell anyone about them.

Jazz and Prowl got onto my bed and I let them watch Transformers: Prime. I think they were on the 10th or 11th episode. They really got a kick out of Wheeljack and how Starscream keeps plotting against Megatron.

So while they were doing that, I was doing some last minute studying for finals.

_'Okay, so three times the square root of one hundred is thirty. And if you plug that in here, you would get-'_ I never got the answer because the doorbell rang at that moment.

I groaned and went to the door and opened it. And there was Hannah, Taylin, Kylie, Dylan, Ed, and James.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came to hang out! Duh!" Hannah said.

"Well, you should've said so! Come on, just let me put my stuff away. I'll be right back."

They settled on the couch while Taylin set up the Wii. I went to my room and closed the door.

"Hey what's with all that racket out there?" Jazz asked.

"My friends are over, including Dylan." I explained. "You guys are gonna have to stay in here for a while."

"Got it. Stay in here and don't make a scene."

"Exactly. I'll come back when they're gone."

And i left the room and closed the door.

"Hey guys. What are you guys playing?" I asked them. "Hey wait a minute! Did you guys just come here to play games?"

They all laughed. "You caught us!" James and Ed snickered.

I sighed. "Alright, then... So seriously, dudes. What are you playing?"

"Well, we were thinking Rock Band. You could sing~" Hannah said in a sing-song voice.

"Sure thing."

Apparently, none of them wanted to sing because they think their voices sounded horrible. They always rely on me to sing and, honestly, I like it.

I plugged in all of the instruments and sat down on the floor.

It was pretty fun, singing all my favorite songs on every Rock Band. And the others couldn't say anything about it. Every time they did, I would say, "You wanna sing?" And they would shut up about it while everyone else laughed. Pretty hilarious if you ask me.

* * *

*Where Prowl and Jazz are*

"Ya think they're havin' fun out there?" Jazz asked from where he was watching Transformers: Prime Shadowzone.

"Yes, Jazz."

"Really?"

"Yes, Jazz."

"Are ya absolutely positive?"

"_Yes_, Jazz."

Ya really think so?"

"I'm sure they're perfectly fine, Jazz." Prowl sighed, more than slightly irritated. _'That was the 5th time that he asked me that! I'm trying to meditate!'_

"Ya really think it's a good idea for those younglings to be out there on their own? Ah mean, its not that we ain't solid with Lalena. It's just..." Jazz usually wasn't one to be speechless, but at this point in time, he had every right to be.

Prowl sighed and gave up trying to meditate. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Jazz got this strange gleam in his visor. Prowl stared at him for a little while before his optics widened behind his own visor.

"Oh no. Jazz, please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Prowl practically pleaded.

"Ya bet yer aft Ah am." Jazz grinned. "Time ta put our skills to good use."

* * *

**A/N: Slight cliffhanger at the end there, huh? But i'm sure you guys can figure out what happens next.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! **

**Thanks for all the feedback for last chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only own Lalena.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_Prowl sighed and gave up trying to meditate. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"_

_Jazz got this strange gleam in his visor. Prowl stared at him for a little while before his optics widened behind his own visor._

_"Oh no. Jazz, please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Prowl practically pleaded._

_"Ya bet yer aft Ah am." Jazz grinned. "Time ta put our skills to good use."_

"Jazz!" Prowl hissed, as they crept down the hall. "I really don't think this is a good idea! What if someone other than Lalena and Dylan sees us?"

"Loosen up a little, Prowl. Don't worry, we won't get caught." Jazz replied, peaking around the corner into the living room.

All the teenagers were playing a type of game that connected to the TV. Lalena was singing into a microphone. Prowl thought she sang much better than Bumblebee.

Two of the other teenagers were tapping their thumbs on a lever while simultaneously pressing colored buttons farther up the neck of the instrument.

And one more was rhythmically tapping different colored pads on stilts.

"What do ya think they're doin'?" Jazz asked.

"I believe it's called a video game. Bumblebee and Sari play those all the time back at base." Prowl responded.

Then, Lalena turned towards them and her eyes widened the slightest bit, but her voice didn't falter the least bit. Jazz was impressed, while Prowl ducked back behind the wall before any of the other teenagers could see them.

The song finished and they all clapped. Then Lalena said to them, "Okay, guys. It's getting late. You should probably be getting home."

"Alright then. We'll see you later then!" Hannah, Taylin, and Kylie hugged me and walked out of the house.

_*Lalena POV*_

"Later, dudes!" I shouted out the window. Then I turned to Ed and James. "Come on, guys. That means you too."

"Aww, c'mon, girl! You need to chill!" James whined, slinging his arms around my shoulders and acting like a drunk man.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes and shoved them out the door. They walked to their car, laughing.

"See ya later!" They shouted and drove.

I locked the door and shouted, "PROWL AND JAZZ!" I totally scared Dylan out of his pants.

"Geez. You don't have to shout at them." Dylan said, rubbing his ears.

"They're ninja-bots. They can handle it." I said, going to my room to yell at them some more.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms.

Prowl had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, but Jazz just smiled. "No one saw us."

I sighed, the fight literally leaving me and I sat on my bed.

I smiled at them. "Guess that's the thing that counts."

Prowl relaxed and Jazz slapped him on the shoulder. "Told ya she wouldn't get mad at us!"

I glared halfheartedly, then dropped my hand down to the ground and they climbed on it. "Dylan is still here."

"Oh, is he now?" Jazz said. Evil little thing.

"Yes, he is." I rolled my eyes.

Dylan was just sitting on the couch.

"I wanna keep playing Rock band. I wanna show them how to play it."

He leaned forward and picked up the Wii remote.

As Dylan explained how to play, I picked one of the Rock Bands and put it in.

"So, the point o' this is to get the most money and fans in order to become the world's most famous band." Jazz repeated. "An' we're supposed ta press these buttons to score points?"

He prodded one.

"Pretty much!" Dylan shrugged. "Also, you're supposed to press down on the stummer-thing to make noise."

"I'm usually the one who sings, since I'm not that good at the drums or the guitar." I said to them, clicking the Rock Band game. It was the Lego Rock Band. I like this one because of the songs, not because I like Lego.

Dylan kept explaining the game to Jazz and Prowl while the opening came on and I hummed to the music.

"So, I think Prowl and Jazz can work one guitar together right?" Dylan said. "Then, I can do the drums and Lalena can sing."

"Sounds like a plan." Jazz said, excitedly while Prowl sighed.

"Alright, then. Choose a character. Um, Jazz, you can work the frets. Prowl, work the lever. Be Shirley."

"Who?"

"A character my friends and I made."

I chose my character and Dylan chose his.

"We can start with a fairly easy one. How about... 'We Are the Champions'?" Dylan suggested.

"I don't like that song. Let's do the other one. 'We Will Rock You!'" I said, excitedly.

"Okay then, but prepare to be owned." Dylan said, clicking the song. The started showed up and we began playing.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, this chapter is really short, but I'm gonna end it soon and I don't know how to! **

**Suggestions!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm finally back! Sorry it took so long, but I'm planning on finishing this soon.**

**So, enjoy while you still can!**

**You can tell where I typed the lyrics and where I copy and pasted. ;P I don't own the songs, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only only Lalena.**

* * *

*Lalena's POV*

Honestly, it shouldn't have surprised me that they did so well. I mean, they are an advanced species of alien robot.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_  
_Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day_  
_You got mud on yo' face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Kickin' your can all over the place_  
_Singin'_

_'We will we will rock you_  
_We will we will rock you'_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_  
_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_  
_You got blood on yo' face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Wavin' your banner all over the place_  
_'We will we will rock you'_  
_Singin'_  
_'We will we will rock you'_

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_  
_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace someday _  
_You got mud on your face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Somebody better put you back into your place_

_'We will we will rock you'_  
_Singin'_  
_'We will we will rock you'_  
_Everybody_  
_'We will we will rock you'_  
_'We will we will rock you'_

At the end of the song, I got 100%, Dylan got 95%, and Jazz and Prowl got 90%.

"Dudes, that was very good for your first time! Let's try something harder!" Dylan laughed.

"Let's do... This one!"

I clicked the next one and the lyrics, drum, and guitar buttons began to roll across the screen.

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_Darlin', you give love a bad name_

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promised me heaven_

_Then put me through hell_

_Chains of love got a__ hold on me_

_When passion's a prison_

_You can't break free_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun_

_Oh, there's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I played my part_

_And you played your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A school boy's dream_

_You act so shy_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun_

_Oh, there's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I played my part_

_And you played your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love, oh!_

There's that awesome guitar solo that Jazz and Prowl were having a tiny bit a trouble on, but they made it through.

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I played my part_

_And you played your game_

_You give love a bad name_

I took in a huge breath of air. That song always makes me short of breath.

"Great job, dudes!" Dylan said, enthusiastically.

I got a 99%, Dylan got a 95%, and Prowl and Jazz got a 88%.

"That was a challenging song, guys. Good job!" I said, cheerfully. I got up and went into the kitchen to get some snacks and some water for us. My dad always tells me to stay hydrated. I usually roll my eyes at him, but parents are so particular about some stuff, so I've learned to just go with the flow.

We sat talking for a while, then Dylan had to go home.

I got up and walked him out to his car. I stood there awkwardly, but Dylan pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

I stood there in shock. He pulled back just as suddenly, and said, "I'm so sorry, Lena! I don't know what came over me!"

I shook my head and said, "It's fine, Dylan. I was just surprised."

"I'm sorry, Lena..."

I smiled. He's so cute when he's embarrassed. Wait... Did I just think that? "How about come back over tomorrow? I'm sure Jazz and Prowl will want to see you again."

"S-sure." He stuttered.

I laughed softly, then kissed him lightly on the lips. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked back to the house and shook my head. I couldn't believe we just kissed. Was tomorrow a date? I had no idea. I wasn't very experienced in the romance area.

Oh well, today had been a good day. Maybe tomorrow will be just as good.

* * *

**A/N: Done! The next chapter I'm gonna fast forward it to graduation, so it'll be an eventful chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
